


Such Small Hands

by WerewolfKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death References, F/M, First work - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfKing/pseuds/WerewolfKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares had gotten worse, they plagued him all day. Every time he would close his eyes he would see her blonde hair and blushing cheeks. He would hear her laugh whenever there was silence. Every building made him think of her ravings on architecture, he wished he could have paid more attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ari).



> "I think I saw you in my sleep, darling. I think I saw you in my dreams you were stitching up the seams on every broken promise that your body couldn't keep. I think I saw you in my sleep"  
> \- La Dispute, Such Small Hands  
> Disclaimer: Nothing mine but the idea, all characters belong to Rick Riordan

Percy twisted from side to side. His hands gripped the sheets, turning his knuckles white. His eyes were shut, screwed up like a ball of paper. His breathing was erratic and pained.

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth shouted from across the field. He returned one of his trademark lopsided grins. He flipped his dark hair to on side as he jogged over to Annabeth. She was measuring the dimensions for a new strawberry patch. Percy fell to his knees, resting in the dirt; with a calloused hand he pushed Annabeths bangs to one side. She smiled and playfully swiped his hand away. "So, Wise Girl" Percy said softly "Where exactly are my services required?" tipping a imaginary hat like a gentleman would. Annabeth laughed lightly and grabbed one the tapes. "I just need you to hold this while I walk over there"  
Percy leapt to his feet and put out his hand for Annabeth in one swift movement. Annabeth blushed but took his hand anyway. 

The nightmares had gotten worse, they plagued him all day. Every time he would close his eyes he would see her blonde hair and blushing cheeks. He would hear her laugh whenever there was silence. Every building made him think of her ravings on architecture, he wished he could have paid more attention.

The snow came down in little tuffets. Frosting the grass and tinting the windows. Percy wrapped his sea green scarf around his neck and adjusted it slightly in the mirror. Annabeth laughed at him. Percy spun around "What?" Annabeth just laughed harder. Percy swaggered over to her seat on his bed. Putting up his hands in an exaggerated manner he asked again "What?" Annabeth fell back in exasperation. Percy took this as an opportunity to grab at her sides, tickling softly and laughing with her. She squirmed, swatting at his hands in the process. "Stop! Stop it Percy it tickles" she finally managed to get out. He responded by letting go and flopping back onto the bed to join her. They sighed in unison and grinned at each other before racing to be first out the door.

He couldn't believe that he would ever be here. Of course he knew that the hourglass was a tad shorter for demigods but that didn't make it any easier, it didn't fix the problem. She was still gone and it wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair to him.  
Percy spasmed again. His face contorted in pain. 

Annabeth certainly wasn't prepared to be tackled full force into the lake. Though she wasn't surprised to be able to breath. Underwater sessions were a favourite of Percy's. They would sit down there for hours. Percy loved it because no one could tease them underwater, it also meant they could be private. They would exchange kisses while they cuddled and talked about everything. Percy would tell her about the different animals in the lake, she would tell him about her dreams about her future. They would laugh and it felt like they were just normal teenagers, albeit underwater teenagers but who would complain. In their bubble the gods didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was them and their dreams.

Percy's forehead was covered in sweat and his hair was matted and sticky. It covered most of his face, just brushing his cheekbones. The sheets were askew, half covering his the legs and the other half littering the floors. 

Percy stood back to back with Annabeth, his sword was drawn and his stance was set. The hellhounds circled them, covering them with shadows. Their jowls dripped with slobber, wetting the floor around the pair. Annabeth gripped her dagger in on hand and Percy's hand in the other. After three squeezes the pair jumped apart, slashing at every thing that moved. Gold dust flew around like a hurricane. But the two were no match, the hounds just kept reforming faster than they could cut them down. Percy realised that fighting would be futile and leapt away from the monsters. He called for Annabeth but she didn't answer, Percy kept looking but he couldn't she her in between the fur and dust. Percy had no choice but to run up the hill for help.

Every day. Every single day he regrets not saving her, he just left her to die. It hurts more than everything else. Even with the rational side of his brain telling him he had no choice he still blamed himself. He broke everything he touched. But he kept touching people's lives, ruining them and turning them into mangled versions of what they once were. 

Even when he resigned himself to his bed his friends kept coming. Chiron first then Grover, this wasn't a surprise. Nico came next, bringing Thalia alongside. All with kind words and reassurances. Percy knew he was just being a selfish coward but h couldn't help it. It was like Annabeth had been protecting him from all the bad in their lives and now that she was gone the darkness flooded him, making him drown in us own misery.

**Author's Note:**

> "I thought I heard the door open, oh no. I thought I heard the door open but I only heard it close."  
> \- La Dispute, Such Small Hands


End file.
